RX-110 Gabthley
The RX-110 Gabthley is a prototype transformable mobile suit featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It was piloted by Jerid Messa and Mouar Pharaoh. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-110 Gabthley was developed by Paptimus Scirocco during the Gryps Conflict, and was intended for mass production. At least three test units were fielded, with positive results due to its unique design and high performance. In mobile armor mode, the Gabthley was one of the fastest units in the field, and its unique movable frame allowed the mobile suit mode's feet to become claws in mobile armor mode, giving the mobile armor the ability to perform limited melee and grappling attacks. Its armament include four beam sabers, a very powerful Fedayeen Rifle, and a pair of flexible shoulder-mounted mega particle guns, making the Gabthley highly effective in both close and long-range combat. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Gun :A fixed armament mounted on the shoulders, power rated 4.2 MW. These mega particle guns are very flexible, capable of attacking targets from multiple angles. ;*Beam Saber :Gabthley has 4 beam sabers stored in the arms, each power rated at 0.55 MW. ;*Claw Arm :Leg-mounted melee weapons capable of crushing portions of enemy MS. ;*Fedayeen Rifle :A long and powerful beam rifle that is power rated at 6.6 MW, and charged by rechargeable energy cap. It can also function as a beam saber, similar to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle. It could be stored under the main body in mobile armor mode. History The RX-110 Gabthley was first tested by Jerid Messa and Mouar Pharaoh, who piloted it against Paptimus Scirocco in the PMX-000 Messala under his command. After the initial testing, the two units participated in Operation Apollo in pursuit of the Argama. Jerid and Mouar fought against Kamille Bidan's MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, resulting in Mouar's death and the loss of her Gabthley. With the remaining Gabthley heavily damaged, Jerid left space for Titan's Kilimanjaro Base in East Africa. Even though the Gabthley was a very promising high-performance unit, the design was deemed too complicated and costly for mass production, and its development was dropped after the test stage. Variants ;*RX-110C Gabthley [Hugin] ;*RX-110NT-1 Gabthley [Munin] ;*RX-110β Screw Gabthley Picture Gallery Z-69.jpg|Gabthley's line art by Kazumi Fujita: front view (MS mode) Z-70.jpg|Gabthley's line art (Fujita): rear view (MS mode) Z-71.jpg|Gabthley's line art (Fujita): Fedayeen Rifle and Beam Saber Z-72.jpg|Gabthley's line art (Fujita): side profile (MA mode) Z-73.jpg|Gabthley's line art (Fujita): bottom and rear views (MA mode) rx-110-beamsaber.jpg|Gabthley's line art: forearm and Beam Saber rx-110-feyadeenrifle.jpg|Gabthley's line art: Fedayeen rifle RX-110 - Gabthley - Gundam War Card.jpg|Gabthley (Mouar Pharaoh's Unit) as featured on Gundam War card game 192078t5.jpg|Gabthley (Jerid's and Mouar's Units) as featured on Gundam War card game gabthley0.jpg|Gabthley (from Gundam Perfect File) rx110_p01.jpg|Gabthley (MA mode) as seen on Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam TV series rx110_p02.jpg|Gabthley (MA mode): side profile as seen on "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Lovers" motion picture rx110_p03.jpg|Gabthley (MS mode) fires shoulder-mounted Mega Particle Guns rx110_p04.jpg|Gabthley (MS mode) armed with beam saber Gaw_malon.jpeg|SD Gabthley in front of a Gaw with air-dropping Zaku II Kais as seen on Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV OVA screwgabthley-MA.jpg|RX-110β Screw Gabthley (MA mode) as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try Teamamorphous.jpg|Team Amorphous (GBFT), from left: GAT-X370γ Raider Lagoon, GN-003α Salty Kyrios, and RX-110β Screw Gabthley (MS mode; right) Gundam Online Wars Gabthley.png|As seen in Gundam Online Wars Gunpla Rx-110 gabthley 144.jpg|1/144 Original "RX-110 Gabthley" (1985): box art G0139596.jpg.png|1/144 HGUC "RX-110 Gabthley" (2005): box art Action Figures MSiA_rx110_p01jpg.jpg|Mobile Suit In Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-110 Gabthley" action figure (2005): package front view Notes and Trivia References RX-110.jpg|Gabthley: information from Original 1/144 "RX-110 Gabthley" instruction manual External links *RX-110 Gabthley on MAHQ.net ja:RX-110 ガブスレイ